


Death of a Bachelor

by Inkribbon796



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Egos in the Background, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: A gift for Doctor_Discord.Dark is overstressed and Wilford knows exactly what he needs, a nice dance, some good music, and maybe, just maybe, Dark won't keel over from exhaustion before the week ends.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> Alright, so Doctor_Discord is orchestrating a little wedding. So I thought: "what's a wedding without gifts from the attendants". Wanting to make something special and I heard Panic! at the Disco's 'Death of a Bachelor'. I thought of these two lovebirds immediately.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Sometimes the Manor just changed, it had a history of doing that. Today it was at Wilford’s whims. Where the living room and hall normally stood in the Manor, was a ballroom  with a slightly curved with no handrail and see-through steps.

Dark tended to stay attuned to whenever the Manor listened to Wilford, even if the crazed reporter didn’t realize what he was doing. Which was irritating to the demon because he had a thousand plans to make sure were carried off. Mainly: a wedding.

So he naturally came to investigate, because Wilford had been out of sorts for a while now and Dark didn’t want to leave him to his own devices. The demon stepped out onto a small second floor landed when the music started, Wilford’s living puppets playing a modern jazz song for him as Wilford looked up at him from the bottom landing.

At first Dark thought that his own heartbeat was going so loud he could feel it in his shoes, but . . . no, it was the music.

“Do I look lonely?” Wilford began to sing at Dark, a huge, warm smile on his face. His lisp seeming to naturally accentuate the song he was singing. “I see the shadows on my face.”

Dark just stood and watched, unable to wipe the smile off his own face.

“People have told me,” Wilford motioned to himself. “I don’t look the same.”

Wilford’s head tilted, “Maybe I’ve lost weight.”

Dark summoned his cane, giving his hands something to rest on.

“I’m playing hooky,” Wilford smiled and shrugged, gesturing to Dark. “With the best of the best.”

“Pull my heart out my chest,” the mad reporter’s hand moved to his chest, making Dark roll his eyes, before gesturing to Dark as if he had said organ in his hand. “So that you can see it too.”

Dark set his foot on the first step, before just studying Wilford for something. Wilford little band playing throughout his singing, keeping perfect time with him.

“I’m walking the long road,” Wil took the last step to put him exactly at the bottom of the stairs, beckoning Dark to come down with nothing but his eyes and his voice. “Watching the sky fall.”

The demon kept tantalizingly out of his reach as Wilford kept singing, but Wilford could see the smile. It was a matter of  _ when _ , not  _ if _ .

“The lace in your dress,” Wilford sang, memories echoing down as a red blush appeared on Dark’s face. “Tangles my neck. How do I live~”

The music swelled. “The death of a bachelor?”

Wilford’s hand extended out and Dark took another step. “Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Letting the water fall.”

“The death of a bachelor,” Wilford couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Dark, still out of his reach. “Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Seems so fitting for.”

By this point the Jims, who had come out when the music started, were taping the whole thing but neither of the powerful egos minded or noticed they were there.

“Happily ever after~ Whooo~” Wilford belted out that part as the blush on Dark’s cheeks turned blue. “How could I ask for more? Lifetime of laughter! At the expense of the death of a bachelor.”

Dark took another step, cutting into the song, “I’m cutting my mind off.”

He began slowly moving down the stairs, gesturing to his own chest, “Feels like my heart is going to burst.”

The demon pointed with his cane to Wilford, “Alone at a table for two, an’ I just wann’a be served.”

Wilford put his hands on his hips as Dark stopped on the third step.

“An’ when you think of me,” Dark rested the jewel of his cane under Wilford’s chin. “Am I the  _ best _ you’ve ever had?”

Wilford rolled his eyes, as if to wordlessly say:  _ “of course” _ .

“Share one more drink with me,” Dark stepped down the last few steps, the jewel still under his fiancé’s chin. “Smile even though you’re sad.”

Wilford moved in to grab Dark’s hand to start a dance but Dark seemed to spin out of his grasp, as if he was oblivious to Wilford’s wish.

“I’m walking the long road,” Dark’s quickly eyes darted up to check the top of the balcony where the Twins were now watching with Bim who was recording it on his phone. Dark had his back to Wilford. “Watching the sky fall.”

Wilford leapt forward to grab Dark around the waist but another perfect spin kept him out of reach. Dark then planted the jewel of the cane to Wilford’s chest. It let him get close enough to hook two fingers under his tie to pull him closer. “The lace in your dress, tangles my neck.”

“How do I live?” Dark leaned in, his cane disappearing, holding up his hand expectantly.

“The death of a bachelor,” both Dark and Wilford began to dance together, both of them singing now. “Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Letting the water fall.”

Wilford led Dark in a spin, “The death of a bachelor! Oh~ Oh~ Oh~”

Dark was pulled back, their faces close. “Seems so fitting for.”

“Happily ever after!” Wilford sang louder than Dark. “Whooo~”

“Lifetime of laughter,” Dark was louder at this part than Wil. “At the expense of the death of a bachelor.”

Smoothly, the two switched who was leading the song while Wilford spun Dark again. “The death of a bachelor. Oh~ Oh~ Oh~”

Dark spun Wilford, dipping him, “Letting the water fall.”

By this point all the egos were watching the duo dancing.

“The death of a bachelor,” Dark smiled, Wilford held him closer. “Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Seems so fitting for.”

“Happily ever after,” Wilford set his hands on his shoulders, on either side of his neck. Dark’s hands around his back. “Whooo~”

Wilford leaned in to set his forehead against Dark’s, “How could I ask for more? Lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor.”

They both smiled and Wilford captured Dark’s lips in a kiss. The music fading out with the last word.

Bim and Bing were whistling and cheering at them. Wilford smiled up at them as Dark rolled his eyes.

“I have so much work to do,” Dark grumbled.

Wilford kissed Dark, “One more dance, Darkling, please? If your papers could wait for one dance, they can wait for another, right?”

Dark glanced up at the other egos. He huffed out in anger, acting flustered and upset, “If I must.”

Wilford grabbed him around the waist and spun him around, peppering his cheek with kisses as he ordered the band to strike up another song. With that their dance began again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to next week, we're about to see a wonderful wedding.


End file.
